Grenade
by deathwinged
Summary: It's either now or never. One-Shot. I forgot to change to complete fic, sorry guys, for some reason it's still in in-progress section .


**Grenade**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Song and title is from Bruno Mar's song, Grenade.

A/N 2: Spoilers from Season 1. Takes place sometime after Takedown.

* * *

Sorry for all these song fics. I just listen to them and this is what comes out.

* * *

_Easy come, easy go,  
That's just how you live, oh,  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give.  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss,  
Had your eyes wide open.  
Why were they open?  
_

Tensions were high at Division 15. Well at least only for Sam and Andy.

Things were going fine between the two after evaluations and their undercover assignment. That was until Sam had to find out from Jerry that Andy and Luke were moving in together. Sam had thought that they were good enough friends, or whatever they were, she could have at least told him, but she didn't. 

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,  
You tossed it in the trash, you did.  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause  
What you don't understand is  
_

Sam had been ignoring her for a couple days now and she didn't understand why. They had been partnered up and she hoped that she would be able to ask what was wrong. Unfortunately for her it was all shop talk from Sam, that or pure silence. After shift, all he said to her was to have a good night and that was it. Feeling upset that he wanted nothing to do with her, Andy decided to put her foot down and find out what was wrong.

Quickly changing she headed over to the men's locker room in hopes to find him. Sadly when she entered he had already left. She tried calling his cell but it just rang. Knowing that he had gone to the Penny, that's where she headed next.

When she arrived everyone was there as well. She saw him sitting in the back with already a couple of empty glasses before him. Before confronting him she knew that she'd have to have at least one drink in her, maybe two.

Sam saw her enter the bar and knew that she came to talk. He tried his best to ignore her but she was persistent. Next thing he knew she was sitting across from him.

"What's your problem?" she asked sternly.

"My problem? You're the one to ask." He said downing his drink.

"I'm not the one being a jerk all day, as well as the past week."

"I'm the one being a jerk?"

"Yes you. You've been ignoring me for days now and I want to know why."

Sam looked at her pleading eyes. "You know what how about we just leave it to the fact that I'm a jerk. It makes everything easier."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll admit I have been being a jerk. But I'm not the only one."

"Are you trying to say that I've been a jerk to you? I've done nothing to you."

"You've done more than enough." He said as he raised his hand ordering another drink.

"Why are you even drinking so much?"

"Oh so you start to care now?"

"I have always cared about you."

"Right."

Andy couldn't believe that they were fighting. Fighting and they weren't exactly getting anything out of it.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain!  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby,  
But you won't do the same._

_No, no no  
_

"What did I do to you that was so wrong? Tell me so I can fix it."

"You can't fix anything Andy, as much as you want to." He looked at her bringing his drink to his lips.

"Maybe if I knew what I did, then I can at least try."

"You know I think I'm just going to head out." He said as he dropped some bills on the table. "Just make sure to send me the address to your new place. I want to make sure I get the perfect housewarming present." With that he left the table and out the door.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb,  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from.  
Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are,  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car  
_

Andy didn't know what to say. She was hoping that he wouldn't find out, that she would be the one to tell him, but she hadn't gotten up the guts to tell him. Though they had not moved in together yet, Andy was still getting used to the fact that it was going to happen. It's what she wanted, or at least she thought. Gathering her thoughts she went after him.

Catching him still in the parking lot, she saw him getting into his truck.

"You are not driving." She said holding open his door.

"I thought we finished this conversation."

"It's far from over." She said waiting for him to exit the truck.

"Great. Can I at least get another drink?"

"No."

"Fine. You're walking me home then." He said as he started off.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did._

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause  
What you don't understand is  
_

The walk was quiet. The cold breeze was sobering up Sam, with Andy a few steps behind him. Reaching a park, Sam had stopped at sat down on a bench nearby.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure if I was going to."

"That's nice to know."

"I just…I had to think about what I wanted."

"And what do you want Andy?" he turned looking at her.

"I don't know."

"I had to find out from Jerry. I knew things were okay with you and Luke, but moving in? I didn't know things were going that good."

"You and I both."

"But you said yes."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well then that's that. You move in with him and have a happy life."

"There's more to it than that."

"Like what Andy? You have everything that you could ever want."

"Not everything." She whispered.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain!  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby,  
But you won't do the same.  
_

"What are you missing then?"

"You." She simply said.

Sam's face softened. "Andy…"

"I feel that if I move in with Luke, I'll lose you."

"I'm right here Andy."

_If my body was on fire,  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames.  
You said you loved me, you're a liar, 'cause you never, ever, EVER did, baby!  
But, darling  
_

"I know. I'm just confused. I know Luke is the perfect guy for me, but some days I can't help but think he's not."

"So why are you with him?"

"He's good to me. He treats me how every girl wants to be treated."

"But…"

"I'm not like every other girl."

"That's true." He laughed.

"When I'm with you, I can be me, I don't have to try."

"What do you want from me Andy? The truth. We've been playing this game for too long now."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just scared about what has already happened between us."

"What's there to be scared of? You weren't the only one in the situation." He took a deep breath. "Do you think it's easy for me to see you with him? It's not. It hurts. But you didn't choose me, so I have to deal with that, me and me alone."

_I'd still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain!  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby,  
But you won't do the same.  
_

"I don't want to hurt you Sam."

"I'm a big boy, I can take it." He grinned. "Are you really going to move in with him?"

"I don't know."

Sam moved closer to Andy, their faces almost touching.

"Tell me that you love him."

_No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Ohh, no no no  
_

"What?"

"Tell me that you love him. And this, whatever it is will be done with. We'll both move on.

"Sam…"

"Tell me." He said looking into her eyes looking for the answer.

Andy was quiet. She didn't have an answer. She didn't love him, not the way she was supposed to.

"That's what I thought." Sam grinned as he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
